Chester is Not Normal
by Emily Baudelaire
Summary: More dark horror AU fic. Can't not. AU in which Chester is Barney's demented twin brother. When he reenters his life, everything can only go down from there... Rated M for really dark subject matter and gore.
1. Chester is Not Normal

Chester is the enigma. The lone wolf, so to speak. Barney barely even knows him, though he is his twin brother by blood, because at a young age, he left the household suddenly to join a traveling circus, and wasn't heard of for many years after.

In that span of time, it is said that things went very wrong with the man. Stories circulated like urban legends regarding him. As with any tale, they only grew until they were quite horrific in nature. Some believed him to be a bad Wiccan or dark sorcerer, others thought of him as a Satanist with a calling from the dark side.

His magic shows themselves were something out of a nightmare, as each trick he performed was allegedly more demented than something a true psychopath could think up, often featuring tricks such as murdering a live woman by literally sawing her in half, decapitating another with a chainsaw in front of a live audience, and setting fire to a stage, performers intact. More mysterious and eerie, is the use of a female puppet that he calls Marjorie, who remains by his side through every macabre and deadly trick he acts out. It is claimed that his most common excuse is "It was Marjorie's wish," or "She made me do it."

While paranormal investigators have looked into this odd case, they have reportedly found nothing to it, leading many to believe that Chester is a schizophrenic or mentally off in some way.

Barney does not know this, any of it. He never has.

Chester is not normal.

When he sees his brother again, he is quite shocked. They greet each other and then exchange some basic magic tricks, all in fun, including making a chameleon disappear. Ted, Robin, and the others are all very impressed. They say, jokingly, that Chester is better than Barney, but Barney argues of course.

Chester is invited up to Barney and Robin's apartment, which he takes a special liking to, admiring how it is decorated and all of the contraptions and the secret devices hidden throughout. When Barney leaves to go to the bathroom, Chester sees Robin- he really sees her, for the first time that night.

It's amazing how alike he is to Barney in some ways.  
His blue eyes, capturing and beautiful, become enlarged, or rather his pupils do, noting possible signs of arousal.

He takes her in, talking to her, and then pulls a bouquet of flowers from seemingly nowhere, something that Barney often does whenever she is feeling down.

Robin smiles, appreciating Chester's company. He is entrancing, and she cannot help herself but be taken by him. He is much like Barney, but yet different.

When Barney returns, he shows them that infamous puppet, Marjorie. Her voice is not alike to a normal ventriloquist's, so it doesn't seem like Chester is even voicing her at all. Barney is impressed, albeit a little creeped out.

Chester spends the rest of the night with them, showing off one unique and interesting magic trick after the other, until it is time for them to go to bed. Barney allows his brother to sleep on the pullout couch, and he accepts gratefully.

As is with any other night, Barney and Robin, of course, make love before sleeping, temporarily forgetting their guest, and Chester cannot help but feel stimulated at the sense of them being there. He doesn't sleep. Marjorie is telling him what urgently needs to be done with Barney, but he doesn't want to give into his animal instinct. Like a wolf, it is there inside of him, prowling and ready to attack. He can't resist any longer.

After Robin has fallen asleep, Chester wakes his brother up, playing friendly, reminding him that when they were young, they would practice magic tricks involving fire, which were naturally forbidden indoors, when their mom was asleep. Barney, naive as a child, giddily responds, and Chester leads him out into the alley behind his apartment.

That is when he unsheathes a blade, which gleams ominously in the moonlight, and plunges it into the flesh near Barney's shoulder, releasing a spray of blood. He does it again, this time in the back, but missing his spinal cord, and again, in the right thigh. Each time, the blood hits him in spurts, painting his face and clothes with warm crimson droplets.

Barney crumbles to the ground, bleeding out and near unconscious.

Chester breathes heavily; his work is done. He grips the handle of the blade tight in his hand, the tip still wet with the blood of his brother. Minutes later, it occurs to him what he has done, and his head starts pounding. His vision clears to see what has only seconds ago occurred.

No…no…

Barney is going to die now. At what expense? Chester looks down and is horrified at the carnage, but he finds that Barney is still breathing, and he quickly calls 911. Then, he flees, back upstairs. Robin won't know.

His mind feels as if it is about to explode, and he sees Marjorie…she tells him that it had to happen, and how proud she is.

In his twisted mind, Chester sides with the reality that now, Robin can be his. He draws upon the arousal she set into him, and how beautiful she is, how much he wants her.

So, ignoring the opposing conflict that pounds in his chest, a terrible feeling of guilt and dread, he washes off his hands and face, changes out of his bloodied clothes, and enters Robin's bedroom.


	2. That Puppet

Barney seems unusual tonight, when he wakes up. It's not the depressed type of unusual. It's not really an upset of any sort. Robin can't place her finger on what exactly is wrong, but she knows that something is. She asks him if he is okay, and he says yes, he's fine.

What she does know is that he wants her, and she can tell. He smiles at her, despite the fact that something is amiss, his eyes tracing over every detail of her body lustfully. Before she knows it, he leans in and kisses her, and that is what feels certainly normal. His tongue finds its way into her mouth, as always, and she relaxes her body and closes her eyes as he starts to undress her.

He is, in what feels like seconds, over her, biting her neck to leave a trail of small hickeys down the sides, but harder than usual, almost painfully so, and she swears that she can feel a warm droplet of blood oozing from one of the marks.

More minutes pass, pleasurably so. Then it's all over, and he tumbles off, catching his breath. She catches a glimpse of a puppet sitting in the corner of the room, and the mere looks of it creep her out greatly. Its gaze is unrelenting, penetrating. Why has she not noticed it before? She doesn't want to look at it any longer, and she has no idea why it's there, but she assumes that it has something to do with a magic trick, and it's too late to ask right now. She's tired, and is asleep soon, saving the questions for tomorrow.

Barney lays in the alley behind his apartment, breathing, but only barely. Every so often, the cold night wind blows, sending a white hot burning pain through the wounds etched across his body. The warmth of the blood flowing freely from him conflicts with the bitterly freezing air as it pools around him, seeping into his suit and matting the clothes to his body, sticky and hot. But despite the massive pain he feels, he has confidence. He is Barney Stinson, and he isn't going to give up this easily.

The call of the arriving ambulances rings in the night air, sending a feeling of relief into him. He's too weak to cry out, and he doesn't know what's happened, but when he does find out, he pledges to himself that he'll get revenge somehow. How his twin brother, of blood, could betray him like that, is beyond his comprehension.

The paramedics come, and the last thing he sees before falling unconscious is the flashing lights of the ambulance. But he knows that one thing is for certain, and when he awakens, it will be a guarantee.

The madman that he is ashamed to call his brother will no longer be excused to the saying, "The puppet made me do it."

Chester, and that puppet, Marjorie, of his, will get their justice.


End file.
